A merchant conducts transactions for items and services with customers at both the merchant's physical establishment and using the merchant's online store. To conduct a transaction with a customer, the merchant can receive payment from the customer, such as in the form of a payment instrument, and process payment instrument for a cost of the transaction using a payment system. The merchant can then generate a receipt for the transaction using a point-of-sale (POS) device associated with the merchant. The receipt can include a physical receipt that the merchant hands to the customer, a digital receipt that the merchant sends a device of the customer, or both.
In some cases, two or more customers may use the same payment instrument when conducting transactions with a merchant. For example, a first customer may use the payment instrument to conduct a transaction with a first merchant. The first customer may then give the payment instrument to a second customer so that the second customer can conduct a transaction with the first merchant or a second merchant. For another example, the first customer and the second customer may each have his or her own physical payment instrument, where each of the physical payment instruments are associated with a single identifier (e.g., include a single account number).